pinkydinkydoofandomcom-20200222-history
Tyler and the Legend of Twigfoot
Tyler refuses to take a bath, but soon he starts to look more like a monster than a little boy. Set Up Tyler doesn't want to take a bath because he got a pirate tattoo on his hand and doesn't want to wash it off. Tall Tale Tyler is playing leapfrog in the park with his friend Lulu. Tyler tumbles onto the ground and gets dirty. Then Tyler and Lulu make some mud pies. Daffinee walks by and Tyler offers Daffinee a mudpie. Daffinee declines it and says that mudpies are hideous. Tyler decides to go home. He waves goodbye to Lulu and heads home. Then a squirrel drops a walnut on Tyler. Since Tyler's hair is so dirty, that a walnut tree grows out of it. People who see him stare and laugh. But still, when he gets home, Tyler will not take a bath. The next morning, Tyler realizes that his ears are so full of dirt, that potatoes are growing out of them. When Tyler gets into the kitchen, Daddy Dinky Doo tells Tyler about a monster named Twigfoot. The Dinky Doos go to the beauty shop to get the tree off of Tyler's head. The lady who owns the shop decides to cut the tree off. Pinky decides that the lady would cut the tree off of Tyler's head with a A. Fish B. Plunger C. Pair of scissors The answer is C, a pair of scissors. The lady cuts and cuts the tree, but every time she cuts it, it keeps growing back. The lady fails to help Tyler, so the Dinky Doos walk down the street for someone to help. Many people mistake Tyler for Twigfoot and run away. Finally, the Dinky Doos arrive at the shoe store. The man who owns the shoe store sees Tyler and slams the door. Since Tyler's feet are so dirty, mushrooms are growing out of them. The man gives Tyler a pair of big shoes and slams the door again. Tyler puts them on. Tyler sees Lulu bouncing a ball. Lulu sees Tyler, says that he looks really hideous and runs away. Poor Tyler doesn't know what to do. So Pinky decides to think big. Big Idea There's a water truck going by. Pinky waves her hand to get the driver's attention. The driver stops and showers Tyler. Tyler is not hideous anymore. Then Lulu comes over to play. Conclusion Tyler decides that he's ready for his bath but wants to keep his tattoo. So Pinky gives him a glove to wear for his bath. Games #Great Big Fancy Word Game #What's the name of my story? Great Big Fancy Word Hideous Trivia *This is the 6th episode to play "The Great Big Fancy Word Game". *This is the 6th episode to play "What's the name of my story?". *This episode aired the same day as the premiere of "Dora the Explorer" episode: "Dora & Diego to the Rescue". *This episode aired the same day as the premiere of "Go, Diego, Go!" episode: "The Rescue of the Red Eyed Tree Frogs". *When Tyler says "Yes, that's a great name for your story!", the audio is taken from "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Outer Space Fluffy Buns". Category:Episodes